


To Hide Our Scars

by Da_GingerDaGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus, Cringdy shit, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Reader, Love, M/M, Multi, NSFW, No Pronouns on the reader, Other, Reader has female genitals, Sans Loves You, Sans is a lazy boy, Sans is a literal baby, Sins, Soul Sex, Soul Smex, Souls, cuddly sex, love this, reader was raped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_GingerDaGamer/pseuds/Da_GingerDaGamer
Summary: You, the reader have trama, your boyfriend Sans also does. Through the pain you both have you found love and comfort. Vulnerable with each other. You loved him, he loved you. Despite your problems you both work through it.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One: You Called Out For Help

You sniffed before sneezing, the cold of this place getting to you. You had seen a town for a sign up ahead, you were getting close though you had lacked to see any people... well... monsters that is...  
  


The woman in the ruins had been... delightful. She had anxiety when you said you were going to leave but you couldn't help it how were you going to get home... possibly with everyone you could-  
  


You stopped... You had heard something.  
  


You'd seen Toriel but... everyone else you had was...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  


_Terrifying!_   
  


You should turn around... Your breathing hitched. Snow crunched under someone... someone...

Suddenly your blood ran cold, sweating. You were scared your feet picked up and you ran- Shit... you slipped on the snow, every cell in your body screamed for you to get up. You scrambled on your feet but it was too late. A weight leaned on your back, you squealed.   
  


"Oh come all doll, no need to be scared." A voice deeply growled from behind you.  
  


Though those words did the opposite of calming, your blood rushed to your torse. You shook trying to push this man off of you. Your breathing heightening when you realize they were not budging.   
  


"G...Get the fuck off me, you pervert!" You shrieked, your voice cracking halfway through.  
  


"Oh come on I just want some fun" He laughed pulling you up to your knees a hand on your mouth.  
  


You realize what's happening, you don't want this. As a hot breath licks your neck your suddenly you feel how cold you are. That's not important now though, you shake and scream against his arms.

A loud laugh escaped their mouth, "Cold aren't we"   
  
Their tongue fucking licking up your neck, it was warm, their hand was warm. Your breath hitched and your face got warm. feeling wet warms cupping your cheeks, you closed your eyes knowing you couldn't do anything, you were weak. They wouldn't even budge as you struggled against their grip.   
  


"We really are cold, I have really got to warm you up so you don't get hurt..."

  
That was it, and it was over. You could see, a tall white man... a man? They stood between your legs, the next thing you knew... he was inside.

  
.  
.  
.

The world went silent, your screams muffled by the hand, you bite it as hard as you can. It was hard, but you kept screaming. You were shaking, someone was calling you. The man pulling out stroking your hair... why... you were exhausted... why...

.  
.  
.

You cried for help.

.  
.  
.

  
"Babe, please wake up." You could hear the pain in his voice, "Babe, please"

.  
.  
.

They came to help

.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sans?"


	2. Prologe (Before Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this includes the reads traumatic life, while she was in a sex ring sold to men for money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read the non-con in this skip the Italicized text, as long with abuse.

You woke up... cold. Looking around it was the same boring place you've been you're entire life. Pretending to go back to bed to savor yourself some sanity for the day the door was banged open. 

They had cameras in your room, new installments when you made them enough money. Your name was called, and you answered standing up off of the floor.

"Good morning master" You looked at their shoes, you were not allowed to look at their faces unless given permission.

They approached you... you heard them lick their lips.   
  
"25 looks me in the eyes." That was your name, 25, your real name was ____ but that didn't matter, they had stripped that of you just as they had, dignity, virginity, morals. All washed down the drain

You looked them in the eyes. Their face was... soft. This man was new, you didn't recognize him. He was younger than you knew, his face... his hair... you could tell they were a monster... there were many monster customers, they paid well for this. They... you hated them, you hated men. They took away your life from you... you... you hadn't even finished high school.

"How can I serve you today master?" You watched as their mouth morphed into an insane grin.

They had looked back to the door, "This bitch is made well huh?" They closed the door and it was the end it would happen. You didn't care of course but, you were gurt,  
  
The man approaches you his insane grin mad with power. You were scared, monsters had magic and your shoulder still ached from the guy who beat you half to death, it's only been two sleep turns since then. He had smooth fur blue as well, he pushed you into the corner conveniently right on the bruise. You moaned in pain, catching yourself covering your mouth and looking up at the monster tears pricking on the side of your eyes.

You were going to be punished... you just knew it. This man looked mad, no he was livid. A hard slap pushed your head to the side you heard your neck crack falling to the floor in pain.

Three knocks were heard and the man grumbled walking out. One other man walked in after this... grabbing you tightly by the wrist, snapping a leash onto your collar, this was before bringing you to the "infirmary" some other man held you tying you to a pole.

inspecting your neck he let out a hiss, "fucking overreacting whore"

You took that as not being hurt. The man instead of bringing you back to the customer he dug his hand down the front of your pants. Your body had been conditioned to become wet at seeing a man, or being touched by a man... they had beat that into you. You were a fountain, constantly seeming aroused...  
  
The man took out his hand, your fluids on his hand "Nice to know you remember what I taught you" He licked it off of his fingers before digging his fingers in your mouth.  
  
Grabbing you by the leash he pulled you back upstairs he handed you back to the man you angered.  
  
_"There you bitch," He pushed you into a room something soft... a bed, the man grabbed your leash bound your hands with it and tied it to the bed pole. He licked his lips a shiny.. knife. Wait... they are not allowed, they're not allowed... the man watched you squirm in fear. He ripped through your clothes. He licked his lips his body staying against yours. You felt wetness on your legs and adverted your eyes, it was disgusting..._

_..._

_You felt disgusting._

_The man's actions were a blur, he skipped through foreplay and straight to your pussy, touching you, and hilting before you could process._

_The man took a fast pace you were clenching your teeth together. This bitch didn't last long, he was mumbling praises? But that was common with monsters for some reason._

_Later enough he was cumming and whining, a full-on bitch.  
  
  
_The stupid bitch, before the blue-furred bitch could even leave, he was still inside. You heard banging, gunshots. Scream? Crys?  
  
What the hell?  
  
The man quickly came out trying to hurridly fix his clothes. It was too late... the doors came down.

"FBI GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR" You were fucking terrified, you went into the fetus pose scared. The man was brought out of the place, you were comforted brought out in a towel. Cold so cold, a blue fish lady was helping you but everything blurred. You fell asleep.

.

"____? ____! Ma'am, we have some questions to ask you" 

You were questioned. Questioned, sent to therapy, you were not doing better, you were so scared. This new world scared you. The friendly blue fish lady had helped you, she gave you support. Her friend's many friends, you enjoyed being near the small chubby skeleton. He was nice to talk to, he spoke softly, he always did.

"Hey, babe?" He'd say.

His voice was deep, and from your prior training, you'd always become wet from hearing him. Sans was aware of this face, he wasn't disgusted, he understood.   
  
"Y...yes Sans?

"I love you"

His voice was beautiful to have you hope, you loved him too, you had told him you were not stable enough to get married but, you were overwhelmed with love to Sans, you couldn't help it. Sans also was in love with you, head over heels.

"I love you too s...Sans..." your voice would always waver, you were still having difficulty with speaking out of the dialog **they **had given you...

.

You had nightmares all the time... back to that time. 

.

.

Sans was never the cause, he hadn't touched you sexually however... this was because... it would trigger you.   
  
You loved him, He loved you that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie to you, this chapter is long and took a hell of a while to write...

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a bit. I'm sure we both know why Sans has problems. This is a bit of a fuzzy mush of memories. We take a turn and brightly skim on what happened with you.


End file.
